


Cause there is what I believe and then there is you

by Puria



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drama, Gen, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puria/pseuds/Puria
Summary: Ursprünglich gepostet: 19.09.2015____Der One-Shot setzt direkt nach dem Ende der 2. Staffel an. Kennt jemand die Serie nicht oder hat nur die erste Folge/Staffel gesehen, muss sich auf Spoiler gefasst machen, sowie es für Nichtkenner schwierig sein könnte, überhaupt durchzusteigen, da allerlei Begriffe fallen, die nicht erklärt werden.____Ein herzliches Danke geht an meine Beta Morgi!____Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere aus In the Flesh gehören Dominic Mitchell. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.





	Cause there is what I believe and then there is you

**I**

Simons Schritte trugen ihn noch einige Straßen weiter, vorbei an Amys Bungalow, bis er die Kabinentür des Telefonhäuschens öffnete. Er würde bleiben. Die Entscheidung war so schnell gefallen, dass er sich die Worte sagen hörte, bevor er wirklich darüber nachgedacht hatte. Auch wenn er selbst nicht mehr sicher war, er würde Kieren nicht zurücklassen können.  
Und dennoch zögerte er, die Nummer zu wählen. Er würde nie vergessen können, was _ULA_ ihm gegeben hatte: Klarheit. Sicherheit. Die Möglichkeit, von vorn zu beginnen, und etwas wofür es sich lohnte, jeden Tag erneut das Laken von sich zu streifen und das Bett zu verlassen. Die führenden Hände des _Untoten Propheten_ hatten die Leere gefüllt und die Schuld leichter werden lassen. Es war alles so einfach gewesen, bis ... ja, bis.

_Weil es das gibt, woran ich glaube und dann … gibt es dich._

Die Worte waren einfach aus ihm herausgebrochen. Vielleicht zu früh, dafür schmerzhaft wahr. Und jetzt? Sein Glauben war ins Schwanken geraten und seit dem Moment, als das Messer ungenutzt aus seinen Händen geglitten war, taumelte er immer mehr. Aber trotzdem fühlte Simon sich nicht schwach oder allein. Nicht wenn er hier blieb und dafür Sorge trug, dass niemand in seine Fußstapfen trat.  
Er wählte die Nummer, konnte seine Hände nicht stoppen.  
Der Freiton klang unnatürlich laut an seinem Ohr und als am anderen Ende abgehoben wurde, fielen seine Gedanken und seine Gefühle in ein gemeinsames Chaos, das seine Lippen erstarren ließ. Er sollte etwas sagen. Er _musste_ sein Versagen berichten, aber schaffte es nicht. Denn er würde ihn nicht töten können. Nicht für die _Zweite Auferstehung_ \- nicht für eine Prophezeiung. Nicht, wenn es Kieren war, dem er das Leben nehmen sollte.  
„Ja?“, erklang es dunkel und verzerrt durch die Leitung.  
Stumm starrte er durch die Glasscheibe in die Nacht und sein eigener Atem hallte in harschen Zügen in der Kabine wider.  
„Simon, bist du das?“  
Er legte auf, da er die Stimme keine Sekunde länger ertrug, und stieß die Tür der Telefonzelle auf, um sich mit weit ausholenden Schritten auf den Weg zum Bungalow zu machen, während sein Innerstes zu einem kalten Klumpen verkam.

 

**II**

Jemand klopfte.  
Simons erster Gedanke galt Zoe und den anderen, die er durch sein Wirken als treue Jünger in die Reihen der _ULA_ gezogen hatte und die nun eine Erklärung von ihm wollten, doch die Wirklichkeit war eine andere. Simon konnte nicht sagen, ob er Verzweiflung oder Erleichterung fühlte, als er Zachary vor sich sah - einer der _Zwölf Schüler_ und jemand der im engsten Kreis des Propheten weilte.  
Es waren seit seinem Anruf keine zwölf Stunden vergangen. Unwillkürlich griff Simon die Klinke fester als nötig. Es war nur ein schwaches Nicken, das er als Begrüßung zustande brachte.  
„Hallo Simon.“ Das ihm entgegengebrachte Lächeln war gewohnt höflich. „Kann ich rein kommen?“  
Er warf einen raschen Blick an Zachary vorbei, der in Roarton mit seiner ehemals dunklen Haut, die jetzt nur noch aschfahl wirkte, und dem gewöhnungsbedürftig farbenfrohen Parker aufgefallen sein musste, kaum dass er aus dem Zug gestiegen war.  
Simon schöpfte einen unnötigen, tiefen Atemzug, wappnete sich, und deutet auf das angrenzende Wohnzimmer, als sonst niemand zu sehen war. „Sicher.“  
Zachary nahm auf dem Sofa Platz, das wie alles in diesem Haus nach Amys Tod noch immer an gleicher Stelle stand und deutlich ihren chaotischen Charme trug.  
Simon zögerte, doch setzte auch er sich und wählte den nicht weit entfernt stehenden Sessel. Die ganze schlaflose Nacht über hatte er versucht, sich für solch einen Moment zu stählen, was nur in ständig wechselnden Entschlüssen gipfelte, die wie ein schlagendes Metronom zwischen dem Wohl Kierens und seiner Loyalität zu _ULA_ schwankten.  
In Zacharys Augen, die so blass wie bei jedem anderen Partiell-Verstorbenen-Syndrom-Leidenden waren, lag plötzlich mildes Verständnis. „Was ist geschehen, Simon?“  
Er schluckte, doch hielt er dem Blick seines Gegenübers stand. „Weiß … _er_ , dass ich …“  
„Wir alle haben es erfahren. Zoe ist sehr besorgt und aufgebracht. Simon, wir waren der _Zweiten Auferstehung_ so nahe. So viele mehr wären ins Leben zurückgekommen und wir hätten dafür Sorge getragen, sie in diesem neuen Leben willkommen zu heißen - anders, als es bei uns war. Ich frage dich also noch einmal: Was ist passiert?“  
„Ich konnte es nicht“, gestand er und klang selbst in seinen Ohren hilflos. „Ich hatte das Messer bereits in der Hand, wartete auf einen günstigen Moment … aber ich konnte es nicht.“  
Wie beschworene Geister drängten die Bilder des Friedhofs vor sein inneres Auge: Kierens schleppender Gang, die dunklen Lippen, gefärbt durch das _Blaue Vergessen_ , und das gedankenlose Stöhnen, das bis auf Kierens Vater die Menschen in Angst und Panik versetzte. „Er widersetzte sich, Zachary. Du hättest ihn sehen sollen“, meinte er nur, da ihm die Worte fehlten, um das zu beschreiben, was er gesehen und was er dann getan hatte. „Er ist mehr als ein Opferlamm.“  
„Simon …“, begann der andere mitfühlend und doch klang hörbar die Enttäuschung in den Silben mit. „Ich - _wir_ verstehen, dass es jemanden verändern kann, wenn man Zeuge solcher Stärke wird, doch die _Zweite Auferstehung_ ist von größerer Bedeutung.“  
Simon presste die Lippen aufeinander, unfähig etwas zu erwidern, da die simple Wahrheit wie ein Virtuose an den Saiten seines Zweifels zupfte.  
„Ich sehe wieder so viel Unsicherheit in dir … Zwiespalt. All das, was ich schon einmal in dir erkannt habe.“ Zachary lehnte sich vor, stützte seine Arme auf seine Oberschenkel. „Weißt du noch, als du zu uns kamst? Dir war nichts geblieben. Deine Schuld erdrückte dich und dein Vater konnte dir nicht einmal mehr in die Augen sehen - _du_ konntest dir nicht mehr in die Augen sehen. Du warst allein, verloren - wurdest von den Leuten misshandelt, die vorgaben, helfen zu wollen. Simon, deine Familie wollte dich nicht und die Gesellschaft erst recht nicht … aber _wir_ waren für dich da.“  
„Ich weiß“, presste Simon hervor und konnte nichts gegen die aufwallende Schuld in seiner Brust unternehmen, denn die Worte waren zu wahr und trotz der Zeit schmerzte die Vergangenheit noch immer.  
„Der Prophet versteht dein Versagen“, fuhr Zachary versöhnlich fort. „Keiner macht es dir zum Vorwurf und alles was ich möchte ist, dass du dir in Erinnerung rufst, warum wir diesen einen Tod in Kauf nehmen müssen.“  
Simon brach den Blickkontakt und betrachtete sein blasses Spiegelbild in der Fensterscheibe. „Du brauchst mich nicht zu erinnern“, sagte er, denn es war so simpel: Sie waren eine Minderheit und die Gesellschaft scherte sich kaum darum, sie als Menschen zu sehen oder gar zu behandeln. Es wurde erwartet, dass sie ihr Anderssein vertuschten und überschminkten - sie hatten sich anzupassen, wenngleich sie nicht mehr zu der Norm zählten. Und _ULA_ wollte diese Norm mit der _Zweite Auferstehung_ ändern - Tausende und mehr würden sich aus ihren Gräbern erheben, so lange bis niemand mehr verlangen konnte, dass sie ihre deformierten Pupillen hinter Kontaktlinsen und ihre bleiche Haut unter beigem Make-up verbargen.  
Zachary atmete hörbar aus. „Gut. Dann bleibt nur noch eine Frage offen: Wirst du das, was du begonnen hast, auch beenden können? Wirst du Kieren Walker töten?“  
Simon schloss seine Augen, als könnte er die Frage im Dunkel hinter seinen Lidern verschwinden lassen, wo der monotone Takt in seinen Gedanken immer lauter wurde.  
Hin und her pendelte der Zeiger, der mit der anhaltenden Stille und dem qualvollen Ziehen in seiner Brust immer träger wurde.  
Klick.  
Er öffnete seine Augen. Langsam wandte er sich Zachary wieder zu, als die schweren Erinnerungen der letzten Monate seine Gedanken niederdrückten und das Metronom seinen letzten Schlag setzte.  
Klack.  
Simon schöpfte Luft für seine Antwort.


End file.
